One Teeny Tiny Mistake
by MrsNickJonas24601
Summary: After she believes Enjolras has slept with Cosette, Ếponine has a drunken night with Marius making a teeny tiny mistake, Protection. Can she forgive Enjy and can the mighty Apollo forgive his Athena? WARNING: Swearing, Use Of alcohol and Sex Refrances.
1. Blame it on The Alcohol

**AN: Hello! Um this is my first FanFic EVER! So really exited to be doing this! Open to criticism please R and R! Cast: Ếponine- Samantha Barks, Marius Nick Jonas (Because he's perfect!), Enjolras- Aaron Tveit, Cosette- Katie Hall and the rest is from the movie! Thank You! MrsNickJonas24601 xxx**

Silence. Silence was all that filled Café Musain on a bright Wednesday afternoon. Nothing could disrupt them through their tranquillity.

"How DARE you!"

Well, until now. Enjolras looks up from is textbook to be faced with a VERY angry fiancé Ếponine. _Oh shit, what have I done now?_ Enjolras thought. "Hello Ếponine! Nice to see you too!"

"Don't even think of doing that to me, Aiden Alexandre Enjolras!" _Oh Shit I'm in deep!_ He thought. Everybody turned round to face the couple knowing this fight going to be entertaining. Every fight they had, had been entertaining. "What did I do now?"

"Oh nothing, only sleep with Cosette!"

"What?!" He replied.

"What?!" Marius joined in.

"Ếp, you know me, I would never do anything like that!"

"Don't bullshit me! I know you done it! I have proof!" Enjolras scoffed and stood up, towering over Ếponine with much difference between.

"Well then, lets see this proof." Ếponine thrusts her phone to Enjolras nearly hitting him on the chest.

"A picture of you two in bed! WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL!" Enjolras looked down to the phone to see exactly why Ếponine had been so angry about. A picture of Cosette and Enjolras, topless, in his bed, sleeping. "You absolute bastard!" Enjolras had turned around to see Marius looking at the picture.

"Marius, I can explain." Cosette finally joined in. Suddenly out of nowhere a palm to cheek noise was heard. Enjolras and Marius turned round to see Cosette cluching her cheek, a shocked look on her face. Ếponine had slapped her. Tears brimming her eyes Ếponine threw her engagement ring at Enjolras and ran out of the Musain, closely followed by Marius.

* * *

"Ếponine." Marius puffed as they reached her shabby apartment. They both sat down on the run down sofa, not before Ếponine had grabbed a bottle and started to drink it. All was heard was the sniffles from Ếponine and the gulping of Vodka from both of them. Ếponine broke the silence. "I knew it was too good to be true! All of this. Everything in my life gets fucked up one way or another. This is the same."

"Don't sat that 'Ponine. I'm here and I'm never going to leave. Through think and thin. Even if you want me to leave I will never leave. You'd need to kill me first, whick i'm sure you will but I would still haunt you!"

Ếponine laughed like she's never had before.

"Thank Marius, for being my stalker an best friend."

Again there was silence.

"Do you know what Marius?"

"What?"

"I do believe I was a little bit in love with you."

_Holy Shit. Did I just say that? _Ếponine thought. Through her daze of alcohol she could just about make out Marius's out line. He was coming towards her. _Is he? Is he kissing me? Yep, he's kissing me! Holy **EF MY LIFE**! He's kissing me! MARIUS PONTMERCY is kissing me! Don't let this stop! Oh Lord! I've know I've done shitty things in the past and don't really think your real, please! Let this never stop! Okay then, only a bit of groping there! Jesus Christ his lips are soft! And taste of cherry cola lipbalm. Why is he wearing lipbalm? Ah, Cosette. Fuck Enjy!_ She pulled away but he just contiued to kiss her neck. Fuck this feels good!

"Marius wait." Moan "What about Cosette and Aiden."

"Screw" Kiss "them"

"Actually they screwed each other." He laughs.

"'Ponine, I need you, I need to feel you around me. I need to taste you. Please 'Ponine."

She moaned again as he started nipping at her neck. She certainly didn't need to be told twice. One teeny tiny mistake made though, no Condom.

**AN: Thats where i end! Please remember R and R i appreciate it! :)**


	2. Locked Out Of Heaven

**AN: Thank you for reading chapter 2! I'm still surprised people are reading this! Haha but enjoy! BTW Chapter one is Edited xxx**

**Eponine : I don't find it mean at all, I would rather prefer you to tell me what's wrong with it rather than a crappy story and plus, you're the expert as I've read a few of your fics and really enjoyed them. As for the swearing, There is a reason for the over use of it 1. Because I imagine Ếponine's personality to be a bit like mine and I swear way too much for my own good. And 2. Is for the context of the story to create effect (It will become clearer as the story goes on.) I have toned it down as much as I can :)**

**Guest: Thank you, my next update will probably be Saturday, if not Monday :)**

**Team Les Amis: Thank you and feel free to PM me as I can give you a glimpse of the next chapter before it's put on :)**

**Please R and R, MrsNickJonas24601 xxx**

Shw woke to a blinding lightness and a banging headache. She tried to get up without any success. "Shit" She grumbled as she looked at the arm wrapped securely around her waist. _That is not Enjolras's arm._ Ếponine thought of whose it could of been. She traced the arm to its body and matched the face to his name. "MARIUS!" She screamed trying to get his heavy arm away from her. "Not now, 'Sette." Marius mumbled into the pillow. Ếponine scoffed in disgust. "I'm certainly not that little slut!" Marius's eyes shot open as her recognised his best friend voice. He scrambled to sit up. "Ếponine! What happened?" Marius asked bluntly. Ếponine rolled her eyes in response. "Well we swam to England and back. WHAT DO YOU THINK HAPPENED MARIUS! WE HAD SEX! UNPROTECTED!" Ếponine yelled at her bed partner. Marius ran his hand through his hair and then smacked his hand to his forehead. "Oh shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!"

"Yeah shit!"

Marius quickly got dressed to hide his embarresment of his best friend seeing him stark naked. He turned round to Ếponine before he was throught the door. "So I'll call you." Then he quickly ran out the door. Ếponine groaned that slumped back onto her pillow.

* * *

Ếponine then awoke again an hour to later to banging on her front. "Ếponine, let me in!" It was Enjolras. "I know your pissed but please I need to explain!" Ếponine shot up wide awake quicky grabbing any clothes that she could find, which happened to be one of Enjolras's old work shirts and some short shorts. She rushed to the door once clothed to be faced with a very crappy looking Enjolras. His hair was discheveled and his eyes red and puffy from crying. He looked like he hadn't slept a wink. Ếponine invited him in with a silent nod. They both sat down on the sofa where the night before Marius had said he wanted Ếponine. "Ếponine we didn't. Me and Cosette. I saw her drunk from a night out with some her Biology Class friends and I took her back to mine as I knew Marius wouldn't like to see her like that. She was a right state. She threw up on her drees so I took it off to wash. I was going to give her something of yours to wear but nothing fit. So I just let her sleep like that. She the threw up on me so I took my top off. I tried to get another one but she was clinging to me. Remember a drunk Cosette is a clingy Cosette and both of us fell asleep that way." Ếponine and Enjolras had tears streaming down their faces.

"I'm so sorry I misjudged it, Aiden. I should of waited to hear you out before I stormed out but I was so upset and shocked to see you like that." Ếponine confessed to him. Enjolras sighed with relief looking more relaxed than he did at the start. "I love you Ếponine Sophie Thenardier, with all my heart. And I promise not scare or upset you ever again. I promise."

"Don't say that because then you wouldn't be the man I fell in love with." Ếponine felt something cool slide on her finger. She look down to be face with the engagement ring she flew at Enjolras. A Gold band with a diamond I the middle. Simple, but beautiful. She flew her arms around Enjolras and locked lips with him. He pulled away after a few minutes. Both breathing heavily. "Cup of Tea?" Enjolras asked Ếponine.

"And that's why I fell in love with you. You have instints on when I want a cup of tea." Enjolras laughed heartedly and stood up. As he walked top her kitched she slapped his bum for for good measure. As soon as he was out eye sight she picked up her IPhone that Enjolras has given to her for her birthday.

_Me and Enjy made up, still getting married. He explained everything. Hope u and 'Sette r okay. Ế x_

She immedietly got a text back from Marius.

_Same. And Cosette's pregnant! Gonna b a daddy! M x_

Ếponine smiled down at her phone happy for the couple. "Hey Enjy!" She shouted to Enjorlas.

"Yes Eppy!" He shouted back from the kitchen.

"Coestte's up the duff."

"Wow! Tell her congrates"

_AWWWWW Congratulations from both of us. Ế__ xxxxxxxx  
P.S Last night never happened. x_

_Deal. M x_

* * *

Ếponine looked down at the positive pregnancy test with horror. "Shit" She said as she sat down in Enjolras' apartment on his bed. "Oh Crap! CRAP!" Enjolras burst into the room. "Ếponine what's wrong?" He walked to her and took out the pregnancy test out of her trembling hands. He looked at with love and tears in his eyes.

"You're pregnant?"

Ếponine nodded solemly tears trickling down her face. Enjolras sweeped her into a hug

"Ếponine this is good news, we're going to have a baby!"

"I am, not you." Ếponine whispered bairly audible the human ears. Enjolras pulled away from her. He looked at her face, obviously noticing that she was avoiding eye contact with him.

"What do you mean?"

"You're not the father Enjolras."

**AN: OHHHHHHHHHHHHH Cliff hanger! How will the lovely Apollo react to that? Please R and R next chapter will be up either satuday or monday. But after that don't expect regular updates as I'm practicing my drama school show (We Will Rock You!) Which I'm playing Killer Queen in. And then i have GCSE's to kick ass at so I need to focus on them but there will be at least 1 update every 2 weeks! I swear on Nick Jonas!**

**MrsNickJonas24601 xxxxxxx**


	3. Part Of Your World and BJ's

**AN: Hello again! Due to lack of reviews I haft to say that the numbers of reviews need to increase up to 10 for me to update again :) But thank you to all who have reviewed! In this chapter I'm introducing a new character in this chapter! Musichetta! And i know this sounds weird but I'd get Anna Kendrick to play her. (I know I'm out of my mind) All of the outfits worn by Cosette, Musichetta, Ếponine and other female character's in the different chapters are on Polyvore just look for the user pinkphantommask.**

**Also I'm giving you the chance to make your own OC and it may be featured in my story! Just PM this Application:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Love intrest: (Anyone but the obvious ones)**

**Hair Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**Style:**

**Personality:**

**Background:**

* * *

Enjolras' eyes widened a substantial amount. "Enjolras I'm so sorry! It was the day I thought you had sex with Cosette. I was drunk and not thinking straight. Marius was drunk as well. He made the first move! I never wanted it! It was in the heat of the moment!"

"Hold on! You had sex with Pontmercy?" Enjolras asked with a slight mock in his voice. Ếponine nodded solemly. She sniffled before starting to talk again. "I'm sorry."

"Listen Ếponine, this child might not be mine but I'll still love it as much. We don't even haft to tell Pontmercy about him being the father. Just carry on as normal. Pretend I'm the father and pray to God the child will look like you." Ếponine finally looked into Enjolras' eyes.

"So your not angry?"

"I'd be lying if I wasn't but, I don't blame you. You thought I'd done something bad and you were drunk. Ếponine I love you so much!"

"I love you too." Enjolras leaned in to kiss Ếponine, she didn't rufuse. Just a small, sweet kiss.

* * *

The next day the pair were sat in the Musian all alone just enjoying each others company when Marius and Cosette walked in. Marius was walking behind Cosette cluching her ever growing baby bump with both hands, Cosette was giggling in a girly manner. It almost made Ếponine and Enjolras sick. The overly lovey pair sat across the table from Enjonine. The started sucking each others faces off. Ếponine quickly grabbed her phone and made a group chat excluding Marius and Cosette.

_Oh FML. The bunny couple are kissing again. Ế xxx_

_Bunny Couple? R xxx_

_Cute but sometimes too cute and annoying. Ế xxx_

_They do know it's a public place? Enjolras._

_Probably. Courf x_

_I have a hard time keeping my food down anyway without them playing tonsil tennis! Ế xx_

_OMG! Are you okay Ếponine? Are you sick? Maybe you should visit me? Or I can visit you? DO NOT DIE! J xx_

_No Joly, I'm not dying. Just preganant! Ế xxx_

_WHAT! I'm going to be an Uncle? R xxx_

_Yep. Ế xxx_

_I wanna celebrate now! Courf xxx_

_BJ's and movie's round mine? Ferre x_

_Totes! Ế x_

* * *

Everyone arrived around Combeferre's around 8 all wishing Enjolras and Ếponine congratulations. Coufeyrac had even splashed out on a giant teddy bear. They all sat around Combeferre's living room watching The Little Mermaid with many pots of Ben and Jerry's being shared between them and one HUGE tub just for Ếponine. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Ếponine quickly got up to get it. When she opened the door she was faced with a brown haired girl.

"Musichetta!" Ếponine screamed hugging the girl tightly. All of the boys turned around to face the 2 girls. The it go wierd, the started conversating at a really fast pace.

"Oh my god! When did you get here?"

"About an hour ago!"

"How did you know I would be here?"

"Enjolras told me!"

"How are you?"

"I'm fine! What about you"

"I'm fine!"

"How's baby?"

"Perfect!"

"I can't believe your here!" Ếponine hugged her again. The Amis were staring at them with a confused look on their faces. Both girls laughed.

"Guys this is Musichetta Allen, an old friend from America. She's at acting school and a VERY skilled dancer."

"Well not anymore, I've moved over here."

"WHAT!?"

"Not to be rude or anything but, I sort of want to watch this."

"Fuck off Fueilly." Ếponine resumed her place back on the sofa next to Enjolras and Combeferre. Musichetta, sat down on the floor infront to Ếponine. "Oh no! Women sit on the sofa in this house." Combeferre stood up and offered Musichetta. She blushed bright red and slumped down next to Ếponine. The continued to watch movies until 1am when everybody started to drift off until it was only Musichetta and Combeferre awake.

"So your an actress?"

"Yeah. What do you do?"

"I'm trying to become a doctor."

"That's really good Combeferre."

"Call me Jacob or Jake."

"Jake."

"Um, i Know there's a long shot you're actually going to say yes but would you like to go out for dinner one night?"

"Yeah, I'd love that." Musichetta go up off the sofa and walked to the door. Combeferre following closely behind. She stopped at the door and turned around to face Comberferre.

"Good night Combeferre." The she shyly placed a kiss onto his cheek. Then she left.

"Night"

* * *

**Probably not the reaction you expected but wait until later chapters for fire works. And I know Musichetta isn't normally paired up with Combeferre but I thought it would be a fun pairing. Next update will be before Satuday xxx MrsNickJonas24601 xxx**


End file.
